


"'Cause I'm here to wipe your eyes."

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "'Cause I'm here to wipe your eyes."</p>
    </blockquote>





	"'Cause I'm here to wipe your eyes."

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "'Cause I'm here to wipe your eyes."

“‘Cause I’m here to wipe your eyes,” Oliver explained, crouching down to her.

Felicity was sitting against the wall, her knees pulled up against her chest. Her ponytail had come undone, so her blonde hair stuck to her wet face. One hand was on her head, grasping the roots of her hair, while the other covered her mouth to stifle her cries. Oliver leaned against the wall and pulled her to him, letting her tears fall.

"You were right about him. He’s a good-for nothing asshole," she sniffled, biting her lip. "I should’ve listened to you. Go ahead, say it. ‘I told you so.’"

"No, Felicity. God, I was so hoping I was wrong. I wanted so badly to be wrong." He pulled her closer, tucking her head under his chin.

"I hate him. I hate him!"

"What happened?" He whispered as his thumb circled against her back.

"I confronted him. About the affair. He didn’t even try to deny it," she cried, pressing herself deeper into his chest.

"I’m sorry, Felicity, I’m so, so sorry," He said against her hair. 

"She’s a model, you know? The girl. Shiny brunette hair and green eyes. Legs that go on for miles. I could see the appeal. If I was a guy I’d pick her too."

"No, no. Hey," he used his other hand to tilt her head up to him. "Felicity Megan Smoak, you are beautiful. Beyond beautiful. Blonde hair, blue eyes, with legs that can kick ass. Plus a brain that could probably rewire Starling’s entire electrical system. You have so much more to offer, and he’s a complete moron for making the wrong choice."

"No, Oliver. I’m the moron," she said pushing away from him. "I confronted him about last Saturday, and the idiot admitted to seeing her to a Saturday two months ago. Two! He’s been seeing for two months! We’ve only been dating for three!" She smacked her forehead then ran her hand into her hair, grabbing her roots again. "I’m such an idiot!"

"No, c’mon," he said, pulling her up. He leaned her against the wall and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. Using one hand, he combed her hair to the side. "Let’s get you out of here, okay?"

She nodded as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. They were out on the balcony of the venue where the Queen Consolidated staff party was taking place, so they had to squeeze their way through the crowd to reach the exit. Once they were in an empty hallway, he led her to the elevators.

"Felicity, Felicity! Wait!" 

Oliver turned, and upon seeing Michael, balled his fists immediately. The only thing stopping him from attacking the moron was the fact that he was the only thing holding Felicity up.

"What do you want?" She asked in a strained voice. 

"I-I wanted to say I was sorry." He looked from Felicity to Oliver, then back to her. "I didn’t mean to-"

"To what?" She pushed away from Oliver and looked up at her ex-boyfriend. "To cheat on me? Because you’ve apparently been doing that for two months. What happened, Michael? You tripped and fell on her lips?"

"I didn’t mean to hurt you, Felicity. I’m sorry."

"Didn’t mean to hurt me?" She scoffed. "You didn’t mean to get caught! That’s what your sorry ass is apologizing for!"

"Felicity-" As he reached for her, her hand whipped through the air, slapping hard against his cheek.

"Don’t touch me," she spat, taking a step away from him. 

"Wait-" As she turned he grabbed her arm. Fuming, Oliver grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him. As he grunted in pain Oliver turned him and sent a quick punch to his stomach.

"You heard her, asshole," Oliver grunted as Michael fought against him. "Now, I can’t fire you for breaking the heart of one of my employees, but I can tell you that you made a grave mistake because you also happened to break the heart of someone I care deeply about. So I’m only going to tell you this once, Michael, so you better listen close. You are not to step foot on the CEO floor of Queen Consolidated. You are not to contact Felicity Smoak ever again. You are, however, going to spend the rest of your career with the most tedious of jobs. I will make sure of that. And in the event you decide to speak out against Miss Smoak, I can personally guarantee that you will never work for another corporation on this side of the country. Do I make myself clear?"

Michael grunted, still fighting against Oliver. But he was too strong. Oliver hadn’t budged an inch.

He tightened his hold on Michael’s arm. “I said, do I make myself clear?”

"Yes, sir. Yes!" He spat, grunting when Oliver finally released him. 

"Good. I’m glad we have an understanding," Oliver called for the elevator, which opened its doors a moment later. He motioned Felicity inside, and stepped in after her. "Enjoy the rest of your night, Michael." 

As the doors closed, Michael’s eyebrows rose at a smirking Felicity flipping him the bird.

"Did that make you feel better?" Oliver asked when Felicity put her hand down. 

"Yes, thank you, it did." A soft laugh escaped her lips. "Did all of... that make you feel better? Punching him and telling him off like that?"

The doors opened to the lobby. He wrapped an arm around her and led her to the doors. 

“A bit, yeah.”


End file.
